i am the most beautiful woman? err man
by hi aidi
Summary: Naruto yang jadi primadona sekolah, sudah bikin iri para siswi. Nah kalau deket ama Sasuke. Gimana jadinya. Masih hidup engga yah? BL, Shonen-ai, BoyxBoy, not fem naru. Sasunaru selalu.


**I am the most beautyful woman? err man**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romace/sedikit humor**

**Rate : Untuk fic ini T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Yap mau nambahin fic nih tapi oneshoot. Hati lagi seneng bayangin Sasunaru fluppy. Happy reading minna.

**I am the most beautyful woman? err man**

"Narutoooooooo." Teriakan keras terdengar memenuhi penjuru sekolah saat Naruto melangkahkan satu kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Gyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Kali ini Naruto berteriak keras di sertai dengan jurus langkah seribu andalannya.

Dibelakangnya nampak puluhan err mungkin ratusan wanita mengejarnya. Ehh beneran? Yup bener banget. Coba tebak kenapa?

Salahkan dirinya yang jadi primadona sekolah. Eh tapi Naruto kan laki-laki? Emang bisa? Ya bisalah ,salahkan saja wajahnya yang jauh lebih cantik dari Sakura yang katanya cewek tercantik di sekolah. Dan salahkan saja setiap pria yang menjadi tidak normal dan menyatakan cinta setiap bertemu dengannya-err kecuali beberapa orang tentunya. Salahkan saja badan mungilnya yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti gadis idaman ,err lebih tepatnya uke para pria- apalagi _otaku_. Dan salahkan saja kecemburuan sosial para wanita yang merasa kalah saing dengannya yang seorang pria.

.

.

"Hosh,hosh,hosh." Naruto bersembunyi di balik dinding toilet pria, memegang dadanya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Kenapa nasibku begini?" Teriaknya kesal. Dan itu seharusnya hal yang salah untuk dilakukannya sekarang.

Brak

Naruto memandang horror pintu toilet yang hancur. Di depannya berdiri kokoh para wanita yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Jangan pernah kalian meremehkan para wanita yang sedang iri. Dan Naruto benar-benar menanamkan itu dalam hatinya. Lihat saja pintu yang hancur berantakan itu, serta beberapa kejadian sebelumnya. Meja hancur, loteng bolong, bahkan kepala sekolah yang gemetar melihat murid, telah terjadi di sekolah ini karena keganasan para wanita itu.

"Naruto." Desis gadis berambut _buble gum_ sembari memukulkan tangan kanan yang membentuk tinju pada telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar takut. Matanya memutar liar mencari benda yang bisa dia jadikan perlawanan. Oh dan ya satu lagi salahkan pria berambut emo yang selalu membantunya hingga para wanita semakin dengki padanya.

"Hentikan itu." Dan lagi-lagi dia melakukannya.

Semua mata memandang takut sosok yang berdiri kokoh dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana. Siapa yang tidak tahu pria tampan yang kini menatap para wanita itu tajam. Ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke pangeran sekolah yang katanya, hatinya sedingin es. Rival abadi sang Namikaze bungsu sekaligus orang yang selalu menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun." Gagap Sakura takut.

Siapa yang tidak takut dengan Uchiha satu ini, dia pernah membuat satu kelompok geng motor- yang sudah melagenda di Konoha, masuk rumah sakit akibat luka parah yang semua anggota derita. Dan alasannya sudah sangat jelas- karena salah satu dari mereka menggoda dan menoel bokong seksi Naruto. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"Naruto tidak punya salah denganmu atau kalian, jadi lebih baik kalian pergi atau aku yang bertindak." Kali ini dia berkata dengan serigai sadis.

Semua siswi yang biasanya memandang kagum sang Uchiha kini menatap ngeri pangeran mereka yang nampak mengeluarkan aura hitam layaknya _shinigami_. Mulai berjalan seperti kepiting, menghindari bersenggolan dengan Uchiha yang sedang _badmood_.

.

.

"Jangan hanya duduk disitu seperti orang bodoh, _Dobe_." Suara bariton Sasuke memecah tatapan ' _penuh'_ makna Naruto padanya.

"Argh, _Teme_ tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _Dobe_." Pekik Naruto marah.

"Terserah saja, selama kau memanggilku begitu, aku juga akan tetap memanggilmu _Dobe_. Cepatlah, kelas sebentar lagi dimulai." Sasuke menjawab dengan tak peduli, namun seakan ada makna tersirat dari ucapan seorang manusia yang tak banyak bicara sepertinya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Naruto yang wajahnya memerah.

Uhh salahkan dia berharap kalau tadi Sasuke sengaja mencarinya dan menolongnya. Salahkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi , benar-benar datang seperti sebelumnya. Dan salahkan perasaannya yang selalu berdebar saat berhadapan dengan pria itu. Salahkan dia seorang lelaki yang mencintai seorang lelaki pula. Dan salahkan dirinya juga karena ikut-ikutan terjebak dalam pesona Uchiha kedua. Manusia yang bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari kutub _artik_ -yang sudah di teliti lebih dingin dari _antartika_.

.

.

"Naruto." Orang yang di panggil tampak tak menyahut malah asyik membaca sebuah novel.

"_Dobe_." Panggil orang itu lagi dengan panggilan sayangnya. Naruto masih tak menyahut.

Twitch

Merasa kesal , di acuhkan orang itu mulai membuka buku dan merobekinya, menggulung kertas itu dan melemparkan ke kepala pirang sosok yang mengacuhkannya. Aish dasar Uchiha mentang-mentang kaya kertas main dibuang-buang.

Naruto sebenarnya tak ingin membuat pertengkaran dengan pemuda berambut emo itu. Tapi Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya naik pitam. Namun sekarang ini, sungguh dia tak ingin membuat keributan. Dia hanya ingin berpikir bagaimana caranya dia menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu, tanpa menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Pluk

"Auch."

Kali ini Naruto meringis kesakitan saat benda yang ternyata kotak pensil kini menjadi senjata Sasuke yang baru untuk melemparnya, setelah kertas. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya apa sih salahku _Teme_?" Desisnya tak suka, dia menatap tajam Sasuke yang malah menyerigai padanya.

"Salahmu?" Beo Sasuke." Banyak."

Naruto memiringkan kepala bingung saat jawaban Sasuke meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis itu. Banyak? Memang apa salahnya, bukankah Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya naik darah dan akhirnya bertengkar.

Sasuke mendekat dengan serigai masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"Salahmu karena tercipta terlalu indah. Salahmu karena kau digilai pria. Salahmu membuatku tak bisa berhenti menggodamu, karena selalu haus melihat wajah kesalmu yang manis. Salahmu karena telah menjeratku dalam pesonamu. Dan salahmu , karena hingga detik ini aku tidak bisa lepas dari belenggumu. Dan salahmu juga membuatku ingin memilikimu" Ucap Sasuke panjang menatap lekat mata biru _shapire_ yang tak berkedip itu.

Blush

Wajah Naruto memerah dengan mulut yang terbuka-tutup. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa setelah pengakuan yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. Oh tuhan siapa saja tolong sadarkan dia dari mimpi ini, dia tidak mau terjebak dalam mimpi indah yang semu.

"Dan kau tahu Uchiha tak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang mereka inginkan. Jadi Namikaze Naruto maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan datar namun terlihat ada sedikit kegugupan disana.

Naruto ingin tertawa melihat wajah gugup Sasuke. Dan ah dia lupa. Bolehkah dia untuk mendapatkan apa yang kini ada di depannya, impiannya selama ini. Ya, dia primadona sekolah ini jadi dialah yang berhak memiliki sang pangeran sekolah. Dan sekali saja dia ingin membuat para wanita benar-benar iri padanya.

Cup

Dan Naruto jauh lebih ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah cengo Sasuke. Namun keadaanya jelas tak memungkinkan, karena lututnya yang gemetar serta wajah memerah setelah melepaskan kecupan singkatnya di bibir pemuda yang beberapa detik yang lalu, baru saja menembaknya.

Sekarang ini terlihat wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak Uchiha. Bibir yang terbuka walaupun sedikit, mata yang melotot, serta tubuh yang tak bergerak, hey siapa yang tidak tertawa coba? Namun raut wajah itu segera berganti dengan serigai yang membuat Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Itu ciuman pertama yang kau berikan sendiri kepadaku." Ucapnya dengan serigai dibibirnya." Tak kusangka setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku kau bisa jadi seagresif itu. Ahn seharusnya dari dulu saja kukatakan mungkin kau bisa lebih agresif lagi diranjang Naru-_chan_." Ungkapnya polos dan santai membuat semua mata memandang mereka serempak.

Kini Naruto ingin masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang saja, kemudian mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup disana. Ya ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka karena Sasuke-_teme_ yang mesum itu entah sudah berapa kali mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

.

"Dasar _Teme_ mesum." Pekik Naruto kesal.

"Sttt, kita baru jadian jadi jangan marah yah." Ungkap Sasuke ngegombal-heran dimana belajarnya tuh orang."Kau mau eskrim?"

Dan tawaran itu berhasil membuat Naruto berbinar. Dia langsung bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke yang tersenyum simpul padanya.

.

.

Naruto melirik para siswi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh' _pergi kau dari samping Uchiha-sama atau mati'_. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, dia malah membalas orang-orang itu dengan serigai jahil.

Hey lihat aku, akulah primadona sekolah ini dan jangan pernah menyangkal dengan alasan, aku seorang pria. Karena aku cantik dan pacarkupun pangeran idola sekolah. So any punishment about my conclution.

**Owari**

Nyahaha, selesai juga ini fic gaje. Abisnya pas mau baca fic Sasunaru dikit banget lah jadi langsung badmood, dan jadi engga niat ngerampungin fic otemen chapter 4 yang sudah 75% . # plaked malah curhat. Hup lagi niat bikin fluppy biar engga terlalu terbawa emosi fic 'di' yang lain.

So adakah yang berbaik hati mengisi kotak review ini?

**Review please**


End file.
